See You Tomorrow
by Apritello4evz
Summary: This is a riveting love story between Donnie and April, but wait! There's more! This time, they meet at age 13, and Donnie conceals his true self from April. They become best friends over the months they spend together, but will their relationship last? Or will Donnie's family get in the way? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

**Hey guys! This is a love story between April and Donnie, who meet at age 13 in the sewers! This is my first story, so please no flames! If I get enough good reviews I will write a sequel! Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Meeting

April O'Neil ran down the ally, not wanting to be seen. She slid back the manhole cover and jumped down into the hole. April, age 13, wondered, _Why didn't I think about playing in the sewers before?_ She had discovered it hiding from her father, Kirby, in a game of hide-and-seek. She had found the wet, smelly, slimy world fascinating, and she skipped 7th grade just to be down there, being sure to get home just when she was expected. But today, she sensed something different about the sewers. She heard splashing footsteps as a figure about her size came running down the tunnel. She collided with the figure, both falling backwards into the smelly water. The figure seemed startled by her, but also entranced. It turned to run, but she shouted, "Wait!" The figure paused, examining her.

"What's your name, whoever-you-are?" she asked, cocking her head.

The figure's hoarse but high pitched whisper was almost inaudible.

"Donatello." The figure then disappeared down the tunnel. She ran after him, but it was too late. He was gone. She felt something odd about him, but she ignored it.

 _It's nothing._ she thought as she headed home.

The next day, she slipped into the sewers, and immediately sought out the mysterious Donatello. It turned he was hiding around a corner near a sewer grate. This time, he wasn't hesitant. Now that she looked at him up close, she could see that he was wearing a purple hoodie with the hood pulled up, leather gloves, and oversized tennis shoes.

"Hello again." April said softly, not wanting to startle him again.

"Hi." Donatello said in an almost regular voice.

"If you want me to leave, I will." April said. She turned to leave. She started away, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." he said. "What's your name?"

"My name's April." she said.

"Well, April," Donatello said, "There's something I want to show you. He raced down the dimly lit tunnel, turned back, and saw how April was trying but failing to keep up, and slowed his pace. As he jogged beside her, she got an even better look at him. His hoodie was a royal purple, and under the hood, rich mahogany eyes gleamed as he met her gaze. He was so busy looking at her that he slammed into a wall and fell butt first into sewage.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he gingerly touched his forehead. April giggled, and bent down to help him up. "Not funny!" he whined, but her grin was contagious, and he too cracked a smile. He accepted her hand and pushed himself up, and they continued on their way. They soon came out into something that made April gasp. There was a moss patch, with rocks and a tree, sitting next to a stream of fresh water under an artificial growth lamp.

"I wanted to show you this place. I salvaged the lamp and grew this garden. Being here helps me think."

"Well," April said, clearing her throat. "Donatello, this place is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "But, call me Donnie."

"Okay, _Donnie_. Anyway, as I said before, I'm April. I'm thirteen. How old are you?"

"Thirteen and a half." Donnie said sheepishly. April glanced at her watch, and saw that school was almost over.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be late getting home." April explained. "Meet me at the tunnel entrance same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," Donnie said. "But let me walk you there now. Don't want you getting lost down here."

As they arrived at the tunnel entrance, April grabbed Donnie's hand for a shake.

"Can we be friends? I won't tell anyone about you."

Donnie hesitated, then said, "Let me have some time to think about it."

"Okay," April said disappointedly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Donnie said. April climbed up the ladder, and pushed back the manhole cover, then sprinted for home. "See you tomorrow." he called after her.

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't fret, though! More chapters are on the way, and I hope to update daily! And as I said before, if I get enough good reviews, I WILL write a sequel, I promise! So get reviewing! And until next time, Apritello rules!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope to updat later today, and there are more chapters on the way! I really think that good reviews help me write faster (hint hint, wink, wink). So keep 'em coming, and maybe I'll write a sequel when I'm done! Enjoy the romance!**

Chapter 2: Friends

April ran to the manhole cover faster than ever, to meet her new almost-friend Donatello. _I can't_ wait _to see him,_ she thought. Her fiery ponytail of red hair flickered behind her as she threw back the cover, barely held back by her lemon-yellow headband. Her pale yellow jersey t shirt with a five on it clung to her skin, and her leggings with her jean shorts were clinging to her legs uncomfortably, but she didn't waver. As she went down the ladder, she found Donatello waiting for her, just as they planned.

"Hey." he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, you?" April asked.

"Yep. Let's go to the garden. I have news." They raced each other down the tunnel to the garden.

"What's your news?" April asked curiously, once they were settled in the moss under the magnificent tree.

"I have not decided to be your friend, but something called a 'best friend'." Donnie explained.

"Yay!" April exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. The rest of that day, they talked under the tree. April found out that Donatello's favorite color was purple, he was an aspiring inventor, genius, and scientist, and that he wanted to be confident, but was too scared to be himself. Donatello found out that her favorite color was crimson red, her favorite food was chocolate, and that she was confident, but she wished she had someone to love her.

When April left that day, Donnie was glad he'd become her best friend.

 **Don't worry! I will update later today, as I said, and keep the hose reviews coming! See you next time, and until then, Apritello rules!**


	3. Chapter 3: Summer and a Birthday Surpris

**Hey guys! I told you I'd update later today! Enjoy the chapter, and please, please review! I want to hear your thoughts and opinions! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Summer and a Birthday Surprise

When school let out for the summer, six months after she met Donnie, April was free to do whatever she wanted. Her dad didn't care she was out all day, the only rule was "Be back by 9:30." so she was free to hang out with Donnie all day long. They lay out on the moss in the garden and looked up through the tree's branches and talked about stuff about their lives, and some random stuff. Over the school year, and the summer, she and Donnie became better and better friends, and that was soon to evolve into something sweeter. One day near the end of the summer, Donnie asked, "When is your birthday?"

"It's tomorrow, as a matter of fact. Why?" April asked curiously.

"N-no reason." Donnie replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head. After April left, Donnie made a mad dash to the party store and the jeweler's store. He set up the garden, with streamers of red and purple, and hung paper lanterns, glowing orbs, in his tree's branches, and even salvaged an old stereo. Splinter wondered what had happened to his son, and he was soon to find out. The next day, Donnie didn't meet April at their usual spot, but instead, left a note, which April found pinned to the tunnel wall.

 _Dear April,_

 _Meet me in the garden at 7:30 tonight. I have a surprise for you._

 _Donnie_

It was a stretch to get April's father to let her go out, but she finally convinced him. She ran to the garden room, where she found a little round table with a lace cloth with a cupcake with a 14 shaped candle with polka dots, and white frosting with confetti sprinkles on it, streamers strung throughout the room, red and purple, their favorite colors, and paper lanterns hung throughout the tree, and sitting in the middle of it all, under his tree, was Donatello, with a small gift in his lap. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He tensed, but then relaxed into the hug.

"Donnie... I'm speechless!" April exclaimed. "Did you do this all for me?"

"Yes, I did, April. You are my best friend, after all." he said, cracking an almost invisible smile. "Time to eat your cake. I couldn't get a whole cake on such short notice, but it's chocolate, your favorite!"

"Thank you Donnie!" April exclaimed, pulling him into another embrace after she blew out her candle.

"You are very welcome, April." he said. After she had finished her cupcake, Donnie pulled out his gift.

"A gift too? You are truly my best friend, Donnie!" April said. Donnie handed her the box with a flourish. As she opened the lace-lined, red box, she found two matching gold bracelets, each with a heart charm that had "D+A BF and GF 4ever" engraved on both, sitting in a bed of tissue paper. Donnie and April didn't know what that really meant, so April loved her gift. "Thank you, Donnie!" April exclaimed.

"You are very welcome April. I got two so we could match." Donnie explained.

"Donnie?" April asked after they had put on the matching bracelets.

"Yes April?" Donnie asked.

"Why do you never take your hood off?"

"It's private," Donnie said. "And you will never be my friend if I show you what is under this hood."

"I promise to stay your best friend if you show me what's under your hood." April said. "It could be another birthday present."

"All right," Donnie said. April curled up next to him, ready to see. "But you have to promise not to scream or call me a freak." April nodded in agreement. Donnie breathed in sharply, then breathed out long and slow, and he removed his hood.

"Oh Donnie... Is this what all that secrecy was about?" April asked. A light olive green, pear shaped face stared back at her, with a gap toothed grin, and a purple bandanna mask tied around his rich mohoghany eyes. Donnie removed his hoodie altogether, revealing a brown shell and two olive green legs with feet. He removed his gloves, revealing two three fingered hands. Donnie was a mutant turtle! But April was not afraid. He was still her friend that had been with her the entire summer and school year.

"Yes. Do you hate me?" Donnie asked.

"No. Never!" April exclaimed. "No matter how you look, you will always be my friend. Always."

"Thank you. And you will always be my friend as well." Donnie said.

"Are there others like you?" April asked. Donnie was taken aback. He was already disobeying Splinter by being friends with April, and giving himself away, but give his brothers away? He could never do that.

"No. There are not." Donnie answered.

"Don't lie to me, Donnie."

"I have three brothers, and a mutant rat for a father." Donnie admitted. He was disappointed in himself for telling her, but she was his friend, and he didn't want to lose his only friend in the world. "But you must not tell anyone about us."

"Okay, Donnie. I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't have told anyone even if you hadn't asked me not to." April said. It was only 8:30. Donnie turned on the stereo. Auburn's "Perfect Two" was playing on the radio. "Would you like to dance?" asked Donnie.

"I'd love to!" April exclaimed. "How did you know that this is my favorite song?"

"It's my favorite song too." Donnie said. He offered her his hand. She took it, and he led her to a flat, mossy carpeted area, where they started to dance. " Is there anything you can't do, Donnie?" April asked. " _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly."_ Donnie sang along as he twirled April. " _You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly."_ April sang back as she twirled. _"You can be the captain and I can be your first mate."_ April started as Donnie dipped her. " _You can be the chills I feel on our first-"_ Donnie said as he leaned in close, staring into the two sapphire eyes of his best friend, but the music stopped abruptly. Three little mutant turtles and one giant rat were staring at the two friends. The rat, Splinter, had his clawlike finger on the "stop" button.

"S-sensei, this isn't what it looks like." stammered Donnie, getting out of the dip but not letting go of April's hand.

"Donnie, who the _shell_ is that?" asked a turtle that looked a year older than Donnie, but still shorter, with lime green eyes, and a red bandanna, with skin only one shade darker than his eyes, who wielded a pair of fork like sais, pointing at April.

"Raphael, mind your manners." Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei." Raphael grumbled indignantly.

"Donatello, what have I told you? We must stay away from humans. They will give us away." Splinter scolded.

"Awwww, _burn,_ yo!" yelled another turtle, with an orange bandanna and blue eyes, with skin the same color as Raphael's eyes, and an adorable spray of freckles across his nose, and he wielded a pair of nunchucks. He looked about a year younger than Donnie.

"Michelangelo, this situation is very serious. This is no time for "burn"." the Sensei scolded.

"Hai, Sensei." said the youngest turtle, embarrassed.

"As I was saying," Splinter continued. "Donatello, you have put our safety in jeopardy by being friends with this girl."

"No, Sensei. You're wrong." Donatello said, for the first time in his life, confidently.

"Donnie, what are you saying?" asked the only turtle that had stayed silent, leaping forward. He had a blue bandanna with the longest tails, slightly longer that Donnie's. He had the darkest colored skin, several shades darker than Donatello's, a deep, dark, rich mossy green, with blue eyes the same color as Michelangelo. He was obviously the eldest, and wielded a pair of katanas. "Sensei is _always_ right." he said.

"Leonardo, I understand your loyalty to me, but I would like to hear what Donnie has to say." Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei." Leonardo said, unlike any of the turtles, obediently.

"Please, continue, Donatello." Splinter urged.

"Sensei," began Donatello, "You are wrong. April swore never to tell anyone about us, and she is my best friend. She would never give us away." He barred April from the others view protectively.

"Thanks, Donnie." April said affectionately.

"Donatello," Splinter said. "This girl may mean well, but that does not mean she might not let something slip by accident."

"All right, Sensei. But we are still friends, and how can you stop us from being friends?" Donnie asked defiantly, crossing his arms.

"We can move deeper into the sewers." Splinter explained. "But did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Yes, Sensei." Donnie said. "But how did you find out?"

"You left to 'tend to the garden' every day, a task that you used to do only once a week. And you snuck out of the lair, to buy party supplies, I see, and I found your gift."

"But we can and will find each other again, Sensei."

"Come now, Donatello, we must leave. I will let you say goodbye." Splinter said, stroking his beard.

April threw her arms around him, weeping. "Donnie, will we ever see each other again?" she asked.

"Someday, we will find each other again, but for now, no. I'm so sorry, April." he said regretfully. Then, he leaned over and caressed her cheek, running his finger down it tenderly. "Goodbye, April." he whispered, retreating into the shadows, but pausing to wait for her answer.

"Goodbye, Donatello." she whispered after him, a tear running down her cheek. He raised a hand in farewell, and took off into the dark tunnels of the sewer.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I really want to write a sequel, but unless you give me lots of good reviews, I don't know if you guys will read it! Until next time, Apritello rules!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay (family stuff :p) but this chapter is truly awesome and heartstring-pulling! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Memories

April held her gift box in her hand, looking at the last thing Donatello gave her. Her bracelet glinted in her lamplight. She was sitting in her room, the night that Donatello left. She was weeping, looking at her bracelet, the last thing he gave to her. She shifted her position, accidentally knocking the box off the bed. Instead of hearing a barely audible _thud_ of a box that was empty of nothing but tissue paper, she heard a very audible _clink_. She picked up the box, and pulled back the tissue paper at the bottom. She covered her mouth and gasped. At the bottom of the box was a metal mini picture frame. Metal curlicues adorned the frame, with small hearts at the ends. Inside was a picture of Donatello pushing her on the swings at the park, a crude selfie made by a disposable camera. It was taken the only time she had convinced him to hang out outside the sewers, before he had revealed his true self to her. But, his hood was down. She guessed she hadn't noticed. He was smiling his gap toothed smile at the camera, a carefree look on his face as he watched April out of the corner of his eye, out of, April realized, real affection for her. Her sapphire eyes cried one more tear as she recalled that day.

 _"Aw, c'mon Donnie! Please?" April asked on the way to the garden room._

 _"No, April, you know how private I am."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?" April asked, giving Donnie the sad puppy dog eyes and made her lip quiver. She knew he couldn't withstand that._

 _"Oh, all right." Donnie said with a sigh, folding under the cuteness. "But we go at night, ok?"_

 _"Ok Donnie, thank you so, so much!" April squealed, throwing her arms around him. That night, they met at 8:30 at the tunnel entrance to walk to the park. "Thanks again for coming with me, Donnie." April said cheerfully._

 _"Anything for my best friend April." Donnie replied, smiling. They pushed back the manhole cover and set off for the park, holding hands the whole way. After they reached it, Donatello asked, "Would you like to have me push you on the swings?" The swings glinted invitingly in the moonlight._

 _"Sure, Donnie. I would love that." April said, smiling. Donatello hoped that April couldn't see him blushing beet red. April settled onto the swings, awaiting a push for Donnie. He pushed her gently, sending the swing soaring towards the starry night sky. "Woo hoo!" April squealed, giggling as the swing came back down. Suddenly there was a flash. Donnie had taken a picture! "Donnie, what was that?" she asked curiously._

 _"Memories, April." Donnie replied wistfully, a small smile on his face. "Just memories."_

April now stared at that picture, a tear running down the glass. She wiped it away. Now she cried even harder, softly so as not to wake her father. She missed Donnie more than ever, but at least she wouldn't forget him now. She smiled at the thought, putting it on her bedside table, next to her lamp.

Staring at it, she remembered all the good times she and Donnie had had. _Donnie,_ she thought, _I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I will find you again. I promise._

 **sniff I just made myself tear up! This is the second to last chapter! If you guys want a sequel, be sure to review! I already have an idea, but if you want me to write it, you have to review! ;) Until next time, Apritello rules!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter in this story, and I hope you like it! But don't worry! Iv'e already started work on a sequel even better than this story! Enjoy the last chapter! BTW, I do not own tmnt, but I forgot to say this for the other chs. Sorry! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Reunion

Two years later

It was the second anniversary of Donatello getting taken away. Like last year, April took the picture frame out from under her bed, polished it, and looked over it fondly, sometimes crying, sometimes not. She took out Donatello's gift to her, her gold bracelet, from its hiding place, and put it on. But that year, it was different, because her bracelet vibrated, and then a recording started, in a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"April, if you are hearing this, then my transmission finally got through. Meet me in the garden room tonight. I miss you so much." Donatello's voice said. "End transmission." April burst into joyous tears. Her best friend had come back for her!

It was 7:30 in the evening, so she threw on her coat and yelled to her dad, "Dad, I'm going out with a friend! Be back by 9:30! Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart! Have a good time!" her dad yelled as she raced out the door. It had been a year since she had been in the sewers. The whole first year, she had searched and searched for Donatello, to no avail. He had been nowhere to be found, so she gave up. Now for the first time in a year, she slid back the manhole cover and lowered herself into the sewers. She raced for the garden room, where she heard an old stereo starting up an old song from where it had been stopped.

Donatello had been preparing the garden room for April's sixteenth birthday, and he made everything exactly like the day he had left. Streamers throughout the room, a little round table, paper lanterns in his tree. He had a gift prepared, but he wasn't sure he was ready to give it yet. He started up his stereo, playing "Perfect Two" from when his Sensei had stopped it.

April burst into the garden room, and it was like it was the same day. The chocolate cupcake was the same, except for the candle. A bright red 16 was burning bright against the white frosting. And then, she saw Donatello, just as he had been the day he had left. He opened his arms wide.

" _-date."_ the old stereo played. April ran toward him, sobbing, throwing herself into his arms. Donatello grasped her tightly.

"Two years, Donnie. _Two years._ Why?" she whispered through her tears.

"How about we have that cupcake?" asked Donatello.

"Yes, please." April said, smiling. Donatello briefly switched off the radio. April blew out her crimson candle, and the split the cupcake between them, sitting beneath the tree.

"I had no choice but to go with Splinter and my brothers." he explained, putting an arm around her. "They are my family, after all. I had a feeling that they'd find out about our friendship, so I put that transmitter in your bracelet, and set it to play today, your sixteenth birthday. I planned and planned for today, but it took me a year to find this place again. I finally got it ready tonight. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Donnie." April said. "I don't like it." Donnie made a hurt face, and looked down at his feet. "I LOVE it!" she squealed. Donnie's face immediately lit back up, grinning his gap-toothed grin.

"I-I'm glad you love it, April." he stuttered nervously. "Would you like to finish that dance that was so rudely interrupted?"

"Yes!" April said excitedly.

Donnie switched the radio back on. "This song is still my favorite." he said. "It reminded me of you when I moved."

"Same for me Donnie." April said. "It reminded me of you whenever I was feeling down."

Donatello offered her his hand just as the song started playing.

 _"You can be the hero, I can be the sidekick."_ April sang along as Donnie twirled her.

 _"You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split."_ Donnie sang as she dipped him.

 _"You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'"_ they sang together.

 _"Don't know if I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me"_ April sang as Donnie spun her.

 _"And in time I know that we'll both see,"_ Donatello sang back, " _that we're all we need."_

 _"Cause you're the apple to my pie."_ Donatello sang.

 _"You're the straw to my berry."_ April sang back.

" _You're the smoke to my high."_ Donatello sang.

 _"You're the one I wanna marry."_ They both sang together.

 _Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

"April?"

 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_

"Yeah Donnie?"

 _You take the both of us (of us)_

"Would you like your birthday present now?" Donnie asked.

 _And we're the perfect two._

"Yes, please." April replied, Donnie pulling her into a close hug.

 _We're the perfect two._

"Okay, April. I wasn't sure how to wrap it, but here it is."Donatello said as he, pulled her even closer, and kissed her.

 _We're the perfect two._

"Oh, Donnie." April said after they were done. "That was the best present that you could give. I love you."

 _"Baby me and you,"_ they sang together,

 _"We're the perfect two."_ They pulled out of their hug, and Donnie switched off the radio.

"I love you too, April, with all my heart." Donatello said, as he pulled forward to kiss her again, blushing hotly at what he had just said. April folded into the kiss, smiling.

Master Splinter, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo watched out of sight from the doorway.

"Ewwww," Raph whispered. "Grossss." he and Mikey said at the same time. Leonardo sighed, watching intently, as was Master Splinter.

"He really does love her, doesn't he, Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked the turtle.

"Hai, Master Splinter, he really does." Leo replied, not taking his eyes off the couple.

Suddenly, the radio started playing again.

 _Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

 _And I'm the one for you (for you)_

 _You take the both of us (of us)_

 _And we're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _Baby me and you_

 _We're the perfect two._

April and Donatello sighed as they broke apart.

"Best birthday ever." April said, sighing in content, resting her head on Donnie's green shoulder. Donnie blushed beet red.

"Anything for you, my sweet chinchilla." he said, rich mahogany eyes meeting sapphire ones as they gazed affectionately into each other's eyes. He realized his words and blushed even brighter red than before. April giggled. Master Splinter chose that moment to reveal himself and Donatello's brothers.

"Donatello," he said. Donatello and April looked away from each other's eyes. "We are moving back to the edge of the sewers. You may 'tend to your garden' once more." Splinter said.

"Thank you Sensei, thank you very much!" Donatello said, throwing himself into his father's arms.

"Awwww, you were sooooo sweet, bro!" Mikey said in awe.

"April, it is close to 9:30. Let Donatello walk you home." Master Splinter said. Raph stared open-mouthed as they walked out the door, hand-in-hand.

Donatello and April raced toward April's house.

When they got to her window, Donnie asked, "See you tomorrow?" April nodded.

Donatello ran to the edge of the roof. April raised her hand in farewell.

Donatello raised his hand also, but not as a goodbye forever, he knew, but as the first gesture in a lifelong relationship. He jumped off the roof.

"Yeah," April whispered after him. "See you tomorrow."

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed my story, and there are more stories to come! Until next time, Apritello rules!**


End file.
